


Sex On The Beach

by txnystarkimagines



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bath, F/M, Honeymoon, Island - Freeform, Love, Oral, Romance, Sex, Sex on the Beach, Smut, mature - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txnystarkimagines/pseuds/txnystarkimagines
Summary: Can I request something smutty yet fluffy where tony and his gf are celebrating their one year anniversary? He takes her to his beach house for a week and they end up having sex in the hot tub.www.txnystarkimagines.tumblr.com





	Sex On The Beach

"Ladies and gentlemen,please clip on your seat belts and get ready for the time of your lifes. The safety precautions are as follows on the screen. Thank you for flying with Stark Industries,where every journey is as exciting as Captain America's love life. " FRIDAY'S voice echoed throughout the airplane.

After clipping on your seat belt,for the landing to god knows where Tony was taking you, you turned towards him. "You seriously want me to believe you didn't program her to say that. "

"Yup!"He stated, popping the P. 

"As if."You scoffed. "You seem awfully happy today."

"Obviously,you have put up with me for one year and you are still here. "He smiled softly up at you. "Plus..There's the fact that I am about to get some."

"Who said that? What makes you sure you are going to get some? " You unclipped the belt and got up taking hold of your handbag next to you.

"What?! Seriously Y/N?"He followed you out of the plane. 

What you saw in the open air,took your breath away. All around you was a lush green forest,sounds of sea gulls and the waves crashing entered your ears. Somewhere far you could,here water flowing downhill,and very fast. It was probably a river or a spring you thought. You turned around to face Tony, only to bump into his chest. His firm arms wrapped around you stable.

"Took your breath away,didn't it?"He questioned. "Happened to me to, just like the very first time I saw you, in that black skirt and sky high heels of your." He smiled down at you. 

"Its-it's beautiful Tony. I don't have words to explain, but it really is. " You stated. 

"I know. And that is why as of right now you are the fifty percent owner of this Island along with me. "He smugly stated. "Happy Anniversary Honey. "He wished you.

"God! Tony, don't know what to say. You really didn't have to do this."

"You could express your gratitude by giving me a Thank you kiss for one! "He smirked.

So thats what you did. You kissed him with all the emotions inside you. At that moment it was just you two, two lovers kissing without any care,as their lips tangoed perfectly together. As of right now both of you weren't avengers, but just Tony and Y/N.

"You want to spend all you weekend here on the steps of the plane or actually go down to the beach house?"He pulled away. "Its a few minute walk from here." 

"Lets go!"You exclaimed excitedly and then dragged him down the stairs and to the pathway, half cemented and half not. You marvelled at the beauty of this island. It was very pretty. The birds chirped,and the wind blew perfectly, not at all how you thought it was like on Islands with rainforests. You always thought that it would be humid.

A few minutes into the walk, you realized that your luggage wasn't with you. "Ton?" You stopped in your tracks. "Where are the suitcases?"

"Red Snapper is bringing them."

"You promised there would no technology involved in this getaway."

"If you are thinking that I am going to carry four heavy bags,over this long path and then proceed to place them in the room. Then you are sadly mistaken."He replied snarkily. 

You just rolled your eyes in response."Just promise me no more bots of your till we have to move back the luggage, when we are leaving." You made him promise. 

"Deal."

"Good."

He clasped his hand into yours,his were perfectly warm and yours perfectly cold. According to Tony both of you were the perfect thermodynamic equilibrium. As you both neared the main doors of the house, the genius suddenly stopped and turned to you, only to pick you up by the knees and the shoulder, bridal style.   
You sqeualed in surprise."What in the heavens are you doing Anthony?"You threw your headback in laughter. 

"Carrying you over the threshold, what else?" And then he spun around,with you in his arms. 

"Tonyyy!"You squealed again. 

"Keep practicing baby girl,you are going to need it tonight. " This caused you to blush.   
As he pushed open the main door with his foot,your eyes slilpped onto the glass wall on the opposite side, which gave you a perfect view of the ocean. 

"You know only married couples do this?" You questioned as you walked over to the wall.   
You heard him shuffling but paid no heed, you were far more invested in the view.

"That is exactly what I am hoping we could be the next time we visit this place."

Confused you turned to face him. The sighg that you met,made you gasp. There Tony was,on his knees holding out a ring, that gleamed perfectly with the setting sun's rays on it. Tony waited for you to walk over to him, which you did awfully slowly. 

"Y/N L/N,my girlfried, my love, and my heart. I know I am not the most deserving man on this planet. I have made my fair share of mistakes. I am reckless and I am impulsive. But you have changed that. You have been a source of light in one of the darkest periods of my life, so today I am asking you will you let me be your light? Will you do me the honour of becoming your husband?"

By the time his speech ended, tears were streaming down your face.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes."You nodded. 

Tony got up from his position, grabbing your hand and slipping on the diamond on your finger.   
"You have made me the happiest man alive on this planet Y/N."He stated. 

"I love you Mr Stark. "

"And I you, Mrs Stark."

Tony pulled you towards himself,by the waist, attaching his lips against yours ina frenzy. They moved in a perfectly practiced tangoe as his hands rubbed against the material of your dress on your hips, causing heat to pool in your core.

"Jump."He ordered.

So you did wrapping your calves around his muscular torso. Both of you didn't break the kiss till you reached the room. He dropped you onto the bed,causing you to bounce.You raised up on your elbows as he looked dowm upon you with his predatory eyes. You didn't say anythinb and just watched as he took his suit jacket.and dress shirt, stripping him bare above his legs.

He crawled up towards you, only to press his mouth against yours as he fondled your breasts over the material of your dress. He trailed kisses down your jaw line, leaving fire behind his wake. And then in a flash, his hands moved to your side where he unzipped your dress sliding it down yiur shoulders till your waist, where you sliooed off by moving around. In that way your covered core rubbed against his very prominent bulge,to which he sucked in a breath.

As he caught sight of your lace covered breasts he immediately paid attention to them and unclasped the clip, luckily in front. The fabric freed your breasts and the nipples hardened even more due to the cool air.

"The things you do to me Y/N."

Abd then he latched onto your nipple, sucking on it as he twisted the other one with his hands. 

"Tony!"You moaned. You could already feel your completely soaked panties and desperately needed him to pay attention dowb there. 

"Please!" You whimpered.

Not wasting any time he did exactly what yiu asked for and moved down, rubbing your belly as he did so. He took of your panyies, sliding them down your legs.

"Hmmm. So wet and ready babygirl. All for whom?"

"You."You answered,as he impatiently arched yoyr back waiting for him to do anything. 

"You who?"

"Tony."

"Full name."He growled.

"Yoy Anthony! Anthony please!"You begged. 

"That's my girl."

He then parted your lower lips with his fingers, blowing air into one of the most sensitive parts of the female body. You moaned at the sensation. And then he did it. He entered one finger into your core,making a sloppy wet sound. 

"Alwaya tight and ready, like a good girl."

"Please."You begged him to move his fingers So he did. He moved it in you curling it to hit that one spot. 

"Anthony!"You moaned..

While doing so he again latched onto your nipples.Kissing and sucking around them, no doubt leaving behind a few dozen hickies. You were sure. Meanwhile he added another finger,causing you to scream his name. Usually it took you three fingers of his to loose control,but right now? You hadn't been intimate with him since weeks, so every sensation was heightened much more.

Tony's pace fastened and you could feel the pressure building in your womb. "Oh god! Jesus!" You threw back your head.

"You can call me Tony."He smirked.

"I am gonnq come, Anthony."You statee as you arched your back, pushing in his fingers deeper. At the same time he curled them to hit your g-spot.

"No-one is stopping you. "

"Tony!" You screamed his name. Shakes took over yoyr body, as your eyes rolled back into your head. For a few seconds everything was numb as he fingered through your orgasm. 

As you came back into your sesnes, he pulled them out with a plop his fingers glistening with your juices.There right infront of you he sucked them clean.

"Hmm. Delicious. "He winked at you.

"Tony. "You whimpered,as he layed down next to you. 

"Not now honey.Both of us are tired and jet lagged. What we do need however is a bath. Together."He stated.

"Yeah."You mumbled. He kissed you before making his way to the bathroom to run the bath.

Meanwhile he came back into the room with a warm and wet towel,and started cleaning in between your legs.You smiled at the sweet gestrure. Given his past history with women, you always thought, he wouldn't really be the one for aftercare, but he was. Or maybe it was with the ones he was emotionally invested in but still. You loved him for who he was and not what. 

"Comeon the bath is ready. " He pulled you with his arms, and then carried you to the bathroom.

"You know I can walk right?"

"If it was for me, I would literally program the world in a way that you didn't even have to lift a finger."

"But then I'll get fat sitting around all day. "

"I would love you either way."He bumped his nose against yours.

Tony put you down onto the cold marble,when you reached the bathroom. No doubt,the bathroom contained utmost standards of luxury. It was interiored with wooden and industrial touches,with the bath and the shower,and the other corner had the ceramic sink oppositte which was the flush. In the middle there was more than enough space for one to dance.

The baths was big enough to fit atleast four people,so it wasn't as if the both of you would be in constricted premises. It even had strobe lights underneath it,which flashed a different color ever few seconds,along with some rose petals. It even had a window next to it giving you the view of the forest and the beach ahead.

"Come on now,its perfect."Tony stated,getting into it before you. You followed him soon.

Instead of taking your place besides him,you leaned on him,between his legs. Tony's back was resting against the bath wall and your against his firm chest.

"You are so fucking extra I love it." You refferred to the lights and the petals and kissed the tip of his chin,which was all you could reach considering your position.

A few minutes of silence passed,before a thought arose in your head."Now that I think about it,was the the proposal pre planned?"

"Six months and counting baby girl."

"Really? Why wait so long?"

"I thought you might run,with what it being so soon and all."

"Never."

"Never say never."Tony replied."I have a long list of people who did just that.Well whatever,we are here to celebrate and I intend on doing just that,with lots of drinks and lots of food to eat." He wiggled his eyebrows at you,causing you to blush.

Silence engulfed you both once again. Tony's hands moved upto your shoulder,massaging one as he pressed a kiss on the other. You sucked in as his warm breath caused you to shiver,even in the warm water. He pushed away the strands of baby hair hanging down the nape of your neck,slowly travelling to the front,leaving behind tingles wherever he touched. He firther trached the shape of your collar bones with his fingers,as you rested your head against his shoulder,allowing him more access. His hand travelled down the valley of your breasts,down your stomach to cup your mound. You let out a moan,at the sensation,the feeling of his calloused hands against your womanhood. He did this all the while his other hands remained on your shoulder.

Quiet timidly his hand moved back up to your breasts,you whined,dissapointed he didn't pay attnetion where it was needed the most."Tony!" He rolled your nipple in his hands,twisting and pulling at it,as you layed on him.

"Fuck this."You mumbled.

Immediately you turned around,now sitting on his lap with your bare body rubbing against his erection. Your movements splashed water everywhere,but nobody cared. Your soft lips smashed againts it,moving in passion and extreme needs. Your hands placed on his chest,thrumbs brushing against the metal of the arc reactor. You leaned up,and with your hand under the water took hold of his shaft,rubbing it against your lower lips.

"On top huh?" He smirked up at you.

"Why,you scared it will be too much? Old man."

He growled,but before he could say anything you pushed down his dick,easily lubed by the water and your wetness.

"Urgh!"You groaned at the tightness.

"Fuck Y/N!" Tony moaned. "Give the guy a warning."

Instead of replying,you just rolled your hips around his manhood.In this position his cock reached places deeper than ever before,causing the feelings to intensify. Slowly you started moving up and down. You moaned out at the friction this caused. As your movements fastened,his hands latched onto your hips tightly to thrust up. Something which would surely leave bruises for the morning after.But you didn't care. These moments of ecstasy with the love of your life were worth everything. With you pushing down on him and him thrusting into you from below,water splashed with every thrust. While you rode him,he leaned up to press kisses to your throat,sucking and biting at the base.

"Fuck Tony! I am gonna cum soon!" You screamed in pleasure.

"That's it baby. Come for me." He fastened his pace against yours and in a few minutes, you were disheveling above him as you let the shakes take over,falling down on him. As if feeling you release around him was all it took,he too released deep inside you. His eyes maintained eye contact with you as he too shivered in pleasure,biting his lips.

"I love you." Both of you mumbled to each other.


End file.
